Po raz drugi te same łamagi
Na lotnisku: Uczestnicy wysiadają z samolotu. Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy Heather: Ludziom się nie znudzi oglądanie w drugim sezonie tych samych pysków co w pierwszym? Gwen: Heather możesz się zamknąć? Chris: Podpisaliście umowę na dwa sezony, w 3 sezonie wystąpi tylko piątka z was Ezekiel: Ale fajnie, że jest drugi sezon ziomy Ezekiel spojrzał z zalotnym uśmiechem na Bridgette. Bridgette: Czego się tak gapisz? Chris: Teraz poznacie czterech nowych uczestników Przychodzi Amazon, Janet i Daniel. Daniel: Witajcie uczestnicy programu rozrywkowego o nazwie Wyspa Totalnej Porażki rozgrywającego się na wyspie, w której mieści się miasto, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku specjalnym. Dobrze, że zrezygnowaliście z Planu Totalnej Porażki, to by była jakaś kicha Heather: Przestaniesz kiedyś gadać?! Sierra: W-w-w-y jesteście... Heather: No gadaj! Bridgette podchodzi do Sierry. Bridgette: Heather uspokój się Heather: Pfff Bridgette: Spokojnie mów..., jak masz na imie Sierra: Jestem Sierra!! Wy jesteście uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki!! Jestem waszą największą fanką!! Gwen: No nieźle, kolejne psycholka Sierra zaczyna wąchać Noah. Noah: Co ty robisz? Sierra: Kocham cie! Sierra przytuliła Noah. Chris: Poznajcie Amazona, Daniela, Sierrę i Janet. W tym sezonie będziemy jeździć autobusem po Nowym Jorku. W autobusie: Chris: Jako, że jest lato będziecie w nim spać i jeść Wszyscy: No nie! Chris: Siedzenia są rozkładane więc się dobrze prześpicie Courtney: Dobrze wiedzieć Noah: Co jest za tą zasłonką na końcu? Chris: Pokój zwierzeń, możecie iść się zwierzyć Noah: Może mi szczęście dopisze i nie będą z tą Sierrą w drużynue Sierra: Noah jest taki słodki Eva: Zemszcze się na tych frajerach! Pozbędę się każdego z nich! Przychodzi Eva. Chris: Teraz was podzielimy na trzy drużyny Geoff: Trzy? Chris: Tak Geoff Noah: O rany Chris: Pierwszą drużynę utworzą: Noah, Eva, Ezekiel, Beth, Katie, Harold, Owen, Sierra Sierra: Super! Jestem z Noah! Noah: Ta, fajnie Chris: Drugą drużynę utworzą: Amazon, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Justin Bridgette: Geoff jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Bridgette i Geoff zaczynają się całować. Chris: A trzecią: Daniel, Leshawna, Lindsay, Janet, Cody, DJ, Tyler, Heather, nazw jeszcze nie wymyśliliśmy DJ: Przepraszam Chris: Tak DJ? DJ: Jakie jest pierwsze wyzwanie? Chris: Zaraz powiem Chris siada na siedzeniu. Chef gwałtownie rusza. Wszyscy się przewracają. Courtney: Chris chciałeś nas zabić?! Chris: Ja nie, ale Chef pewnie tak Chef: Trzeba było usiąść na siedzeniach smarkacze! Po jakimś czasie: Autobus się zatrzymuje przed Statuą Wolności. Chris: Wysiadamy! Chris i uczestnicy wysiadają. Chris: Wybierzcie członka drużyny do tego wyzwania Lindsay: Może Heather Janet: Ja chce Heather: Ale masz ochydny oddech! Janet spuściła głowę. Heather: I mogłabyś coś zrobić z tymi pryszczami Reszta drużyny: Heather ty wykonasz to zadanie! Heather: A co ja zrobiłam?! Eva: Drużyna ja to zrobie! Duncan: Od nas pójde ja Chris daje im kartki papieru. Chris: Musicie przerysować Statue Wolności Duncan: Że co?! Po 10 minutach: Chris: Ogląda rysunki, wygrywa drużyna Duncana, a przegrywa drużyna Heather Heather: Dzisiaj nikt chyba nie odpadnie Chris: Odpadnie Na ceremoni przed autobusem: Chris rzuca im piloty do głosowania. Chris: Musicie zaznaczyć na tych pilotach osobę na którą głosujecie Uczestnicy głosują. Chef przychodzi z wynikami. Chris: Rzuca wszystkim oprócz Heather i Lindsay torebki frytek Heather: Głosowaliście na mnie?! Janet: Wybacz Heather- Powiedziała smutna Heather: Jeśli Linsay odpadnie pożałujesz tego frajerko! Chris: Ostatnią torebkę otrzymuje... Heather i Lindsay się denerwuje. Chris:..Lindsay! Heather: Co?! Chris: Heather idź do autokaru przegranych Obok autobusu stał już wielki biały autokar. Heather do niego poszła. Chris: Możecie już wejść do autobusu Przegrana drużyna wchodzi. Chris: Jeśli lubicie Totalną Porażkę nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Totalnej! Porażki! W Nowym Jorku!